Chapter 2
by 50shadesofFanFictions
Summary: Chapter 2 of One Cut At A Time


One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.

Six cuts this time. Not as many as she was used to but it was enough to draw the blood and the pain out.  
Arizona Robbins had an addiction. Cutting herself. She always had. It started when her brother died, got worse when her girlfriend of 4 years left her for a MAN, and increased now every time she lost a patient.  
She was a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and she pretty much kept to herself.  
Her interns called her the Bitchy Blond. She didn't pay any attention to them. Their opinions didn't affect her life anyway.  
She walked out of the hospital bathroom as soon as she fixed her cuts and hid them.  
She needed something to drink, so she headed over to the bar across the street.  
She walked in and sat down at the bar and asked the man for a beer. She kept her head down and kept to herself. She drank a few more beers and suddenly felt sick, she rushed to the bathroom and gagged over a sink. She leaned her head against the glass. She took deep breaths and was about to leave until the door slammed open and she got knocked down by someone. She gasped and clutched her side as one of her cuts came open. She could already feel it bleeding.  
"Oh My God I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there! Are you alright?"  
She saw a tan hand coming towards her and immediately flinched. She looked up and saw the most beautiful face she's ever seen, gorgeous brown eyes, amazing tan skin, soft dark hair.. 'Snap out of it Robbins. You don't deserve someone like her.'  
"Uh y-yeah I'm fine.. Thanks."  
She got up and waited until the woman moved.  
The woman tilted her head and said "Don't you work at the hospital? PEDS right?"

"Um yeah how did you know that?"

"I saw you when I was doing a consult. You're Doctor Robbins right?"

"Yes.."

"Oh I'm Callie Torres. Ortho.."

"Nice to meet you Doctor Torres."

"You can just call me Callie.."  
Callie flashed her a smile and Arizona had a hard time not smiling back.

"Yes well if you'll excuse me Doc- Callie. I need to be going."  
She squeezed by her quickly before any more questions could be asked.

~At Arizona's Appartment~

She quickly walked up the stairs to her one bedroom apartment and opened the door. She hated living there, it was dirty and smelly and creepy. But she dealt with it. She laid on the couch and text her best friend:  
A: "Hey Maura are you busy?"  
A few minuets later a shrill beep beep sounded.  
She picked up her phone:  
M: "Not at all. What's up?"  
A: "I miss you guys. A lot. I don't know what I was thinking, moving to Seattle.. It was idiotic."  
M: "No it wasn't. You followed your heart. Do you want Jane and I to come down for a visit?"  
Arizona sighed.  
A: "If you can get off work that'd be great Maur.."  
Five minuets passed before another shrill beep beep.  
M: "We'll be there in three days."  
A: "Thanks Maura. See you then. Love you all."  
M: "We love you too."

Arizona smiled softly and closed her eyes. Three days, she could make it three days without cutting right?

Arizona woke up with a throbbing headache.  
She dragged herself out of bed and took the Aspirin she kept in the bathroom. She got in the shower ad monotonously worked through her morning. Shower, get dressed, eat, fix hair, leave. Every morning it was the same.  
She walked into the hospital at the exact time she did every morning and went right to the locker room. She almost didn't notice the note taped on her locker. Arizona opened it and read what it said: 'Arizona, I wanted you to know that I don't know you that well but there's something about you I like. Call me 206-875-3321. -Callie'

She almost threw it away but thought the better of it. Instead she saved the number in her phone and got her things out of her locker.

~Later that day~

She was standing at the desk doing her charts and she felt a hand on her back "Hey did you get my note?"  
She instinctively jumped and drew herself away from the hand but relaxed once she knew who it was.  
"Doctor Torres, how nice to see you. And yes I did."

"Great. Hey wanna get some lunch?"

"I-I uh.."

"C'mon Arizona. Am I really that bad looking?"

"Well no but.."

"Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"Okay.. B-But just lunch."

"Great, I'm paying. Let's go."

Callie led her to the elevator where they rode down in silence and into the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Callie asked her as they approached the counter.

"Just an apple thank you."

"You can't eat just an apple Arizona. You have to keep your mind goin. How about some chips and a sandwich."

"But I-"

"Think of your patients."

"Fine.."

"Two turkey sandwiches and chips."

Callie payed and they sat down in a corner. Arizona kept her eyes down as they ate.

"Why do you do that? Look down all the time. You have beautiful eyes that you should show off."

Arizona blushed and shrugged.

"Tell me about yourself Arizona."

"Well um.. My dad's in the Marines so we traveled a lot when I was a kid.. I kinda always knew I wanted to be a doctor, so after I graduated high school I went straight to college where I met my best friend Maura Isles. That's really it.." Arizona usually didn't even give THAT much away about herself even though it wasn't that much to begin with. "Your turn." She nodded at Callie.  
"Well I grew up with one sister named Aria, my dad found these hotels and he traveled a lot. My mom was too into fashion to pay attention to us but I really didn't mind. I went into the peace corps right out of high school until I decided I wanted to become an Ortho surgeon. I came here got married, got cheated on, got divorced, fell in love with a woman, got left, and now here I am."

"You were married?"

"Yeah.. George O'Malley. He slept with Izzie Stevens, then we got divorced."

"O'Malley. Wait wouldn't that make you Callie O'Malley?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I know. I've already heard the jokes."

"I think it's cute. Not as pretty as Calliope Torres but still cute.."

Callie blushed.

"So why Arizona?"

"'My grandfather died on the USS Arizona.. He saved 14 men before he died."

"Oh wow.."

"Yeah.."

"Arizona do you wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?"

"A-A movie?"

"Yeah Gone With The Wind is on tonight."

"I love that movie!"

"It's my favorite. So, me? You? Tonight? 7:30? Chinese take out?"

"Sure Calliope."

Callie reached over and pulled the marker out of Arizona's pocket and wrote her address on Arizona's hand.

"I'll see you tonight Arizona."

She got up and left Arizona sitting there smiling softly.

Arizona was getting ready for her date. Wait did she really just call it a date? It's not a date. It's just Chinese and her favorite movie with a friend.  
She had on a grey long sleeve shirt to hide her cuts and jeans that hugged her every curve. She had lightly curled her hair so it gave it a soft bounce. She pulled her brown boots on, grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

She arrived right on time and knocked on the door. She waited nervously until Callie opened the door and smiled.  
"Arizona hi. Foods here so come in and make yourself at home."  
Arizona smiled back and walked in. "You look great Callie." Did she really just say that? Shut up Arizona.

"You don't look too bad yourself battleship."

Arizona sat on the bar stool and watched Callie move around the kitchen.  
"Wine water or coke?"

"Coke please."

Callie handed Arizona her drink. "Go ahead and go to the couch. The movies gonna start soon."

Arizona nodded and went over to the couch. She sat down on the far left side and picked up a box of Chinese take out as Callie came in with their drinks.  
Callie sat in the middle next to Arizona which surprised her.  
Arizona settled back into the couch as she started eating.  
~half way through the movie~  
They had finished eating and they had moved closer to each other. Their hands moved close and Callie started tracing lazy circles on Arizona's hand. Arizona closed her eyes and laid her head on Callie's shoulder.  
Callie smiled and closed her eyes too.

~6:35 am~

Arizona woke up with a start as her phone alarm went off. She tried to get up but felt arms pull her closer. She panicked until she remembered the night before.  
"Callie... Callie." She shook the Latina.  
Callie mumbled and opened her eyes,

"What time is it?"

"6:35. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No no it's fine. I didn't mind. I'm off today. Do you wanna do something?"

"Um sure.. But I need to shower."

"You can shower here I you want. I'm sure I have something small enough to fit you."

"Oh. Okay.."

"I'll go start the shower."

"Okay I just have to call someone."

Callie left and Arizona dialed Maura's number.

"Isles."

"Maura you're not gonna believe it. I spent the night at this girls house and I'm freaking out!"

"Arizona Robbins did you have sex?"

"No! We just ate Chinese and watched Gone With The Wind and we fell asleep on the couch. Now we're gonna spend the day together."

"I need to meet this woman tomorrow."

"What time are you two getting in?"

"5:00."

"Maybe we can meets for dinner.. I'll ask if she wants to come."

"Great. See you later Doctor Robbins."

"See you later Doctor Isles."  
She smiled and hung up.

She walked into Callie's bed room and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Come in I'm just brushing my teeth."

She opened the door and waited.

"You can get in Arizona. I won't peek."

"I can wait." She said with a soft smile.

Callie finished brushing her teeth and walked out.  
Arizona took her clothes off and got in the shower. Letting the warm water run over her fresh cuts and her old scars.

After she took her shower she got out and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked back into Callie's room. She pulled on the jeans Callie left her and eyes the short sleeve shirt. She stuck her head out of the bedroom door.  
"Callie? Do you happen to have any long sleeve shirts?"  
"No they're all in storage. I have a hoodie if you want to wear that though."  
"A hoodie would be lovely."

Callie walked into her room and got the hoodie out of her closet.  
"I'm afraid it's going to be big on you.. But it's all I have."

"It's fine. Thank you Callie."

She waited till Callie left the took the towel off and slid the hoodie on.  
She immediately was overwhelmed by the smell of Callie. It smelt like vanilla and flowers. She brushed her hair and walked back into the living room where Callie was waiting.

"Callie would you like to join me and my friends for dinner tomorrow?"

"Really? Of course Arizona. What time?"

"We'll pick you up at 5:45."

"Great. Okay so plans for today?"

"I'm in your hands. You choose."

"I think I know something you'll love. Let's go." Callie grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

Callie made Arizona wear a blindfold the last half of the drive.  
What have I gotten myself into? Arizona thought as Callie helped her out of the car.  
Callie took the blind fold off and Arizona immediately smiled.  
"Calliope how did you know the zoo was my favorite place?"

"You're a happy person. Zoos are for happy people."

"C'mon lets go!" Arizona dragged laughing Callie into the zoo.

"Okay we have to see the penguins. They're the best."

"They so are not. The lions are the best Arizona."

"No way! Penguins are cute and cuddly."

"Lions are awesome and scary!"

"Rock paper scissors for it?"

Callie and Arizona held out their hands and balled up the other one.

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

Arizona played her paper.. To Callie's scissors.

"Ha yes! I win. Let's go blondie."

Arizona pouted and followed Callie to the lions.

They were the only ones in the lions room and the lions were asleep.

Arizona sat on the bench and watch Callie try to get their attention.

She silently pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of Callie pressed up against the window.

Callie saw the flash from the phone and turned around. "Did you take a picture?"

"Nope." Arizona tried to hide her smile.

"Delete it Arizona."

"Make me Calliope." What had gotten into her?

Callie walked over and held out her hand. "Please?"

"Nuh uh."

"You leave me no choice.." Callie reached over quickly and began tickling Arizona's sides.

"Oh my god Callie stop!" Arizona started laughing and tried to push her off.

"Not until you give me the phone!"  
Callie sat next to her and tried to get the phone out of her grip.

"Fine I'll give it to you!"

Callie stopped and looked at her, "Really?"

"No Calliope!" Arizona grabbed her purse and ran outside.

Callie followed her and caught her by her waist dragging her back into the Lions area.  
Callie pushed her against the wall and held her hands over her head and pinned Arizona's hips down with her own.

Arizona froze and looked at Callie wide eyes. Flashing back to the incident.  
"Callie let go.."

"Not until you give me the phone Arizona."

"Callie I'm serious please let go."

"Arizona just give me the-"

Arizona started crying and trying to pull away "Callie please don't please stop!"

Callie let go and Arizona sunk down to the ground and put her head on her knees.

Callie sat down in front of her "Arizona sweetie what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
She reached out to touch her knee but Arizona instantly flinched away.

Callie moved to sit next to her and tried not to reach out and touch her.  
After Arizona stopped crying she looked at Callie.  
"I'm sorry. I-I just.."

"You don't have to explain. Not right now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so rough with you.."

"No I mean I liked it- I mean I- I just.. I can't do that right now okay? I'm not ready for... that."

"I understand.. How about we go see the penguins and take ridiculous selfies with them?"

"That sounds great Calliope."

~after the penguins~

"Calliope do you mind taking me home? I have to get my apartment cleaned for my friends tomorrow."

"I can help you if you want."

"You don't have to Callie."

"But I want to Arizona."

"Okay then. Sure, I could use the help."

~At Arizona's apartment~

Arizona unlocked the door and led Callie in. She threw her bag on the couch and jumped and sat on the counter.  
"Okay so I only really help with the kitchen and the spare bedroom. Everything else is okay-ish."  
"How about I get the kitchen and you get the bedroom?" Callie asked.  
"Sounds great."  
She hopped down and headed towards the guest room. She plugged her phone into the speaker and pushed her running playlist.  
She began making the bed and tried to push the thoughts of what happened out of her head.  
*flash back*  
"Maria I'm breaking up with you."  
"What? But we're perfect together."  
"I just can't deal with everything anymore. I love you but I can't be in love with you."  
"Arizona I swear to God if you walk out that fucking door I'll beat your ass."  
Arizona grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.  
She felt her head being jerked back by her hair and she was being thrown against the wall.  
Maria pinned her arms above her head and held Arizona's hips down with her own.  
"Maria stop! You're hurting me!"  
"I love you Arizona."  
"Let go!"  
She felt a sharp pain on her left cheek as her head whipped to the right.  
"Don't fucking talk to me like that you whore."  
She pushed Arizona down on the ground and kicked her in her stomach.  
Arizona curled up in a ball and covered her head with her hands to protect herself.  
*flashback over*  
"Arizona.. Arizona!"  
Arizona opened her eyes to see that she was laying on the ground with her hands on her head.  
"Arizona are you okay?"  
"I-I don't know.."  
"Do you need anything?"  
"C-Can you stay here with me? At least until I go to sleep.."  
"Of course Arizona. Let's get you into bed."  
She helped Arizona up and took her to her bedroom.  
She turned around and waited until Arizona got changed and helped her in the bed.  
Callie turned to leave but Arizona grabbed her hand, "Can you sleep in here?"  
"If you want."  
Arizona scooted over and Callie turned off the light and got got in the bed.  
They were nose to nose and staring at each other.  
"Callie?"  
"Yes Arizona?"  
"Can you hold me?"  
Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her close.  
Arizona and Callie closed their eyes and soon were asleep.

Arizona woke up to the smell of bacon.  
She got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Callie making breakfast.  
She had her ear buds in and was dancing to a song.  
*"Guess this means that I'm a whore.  
Oh oh, hell no,  
How long till I reach the door?"  
Arizona tried to hide her laugh. Callie was just too damn cute.  
"Fuck me, my feet are sore  
I'm wearing last night's dress  
And I look like a hot ass mess  
Although my hair looks good  
'cause I haven't slept yet."

Callie turned around and jumped when she saw Arizona. She pulled her earbuds out.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Since 'guess this means I'm a whore'."  
Callie blushed, "I didn't mean to wake you. I can't cook without music."  
"You're too sweet. You didn't have to make me breakfast."  
"I wanted to."  
"Well thank you.. And I'm sorry I freaked out and made you stay last night."  
"Do you wanna talk about it."  
Arizona looked down. "I can't Callie. It's just... It was only a few months ago but I thought id be better than I am."  
Callie took her hands, "Listen. I'm here for you no matter what. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Now eat your breakfast."  
"All of it?"  
"Yes you need to eat."  
"Half?"  
"All."  
"Three fourths?"  
"All."  
"Fine. You win Calliope."  
"Good. Hey do you have the clothes I let you wear yesterday?"  
"Yeah they're in my room. I can wash them if you want."  
"Nah it's fine. I'm just gonna go for a quick run and take a shower if you don't mind. Then I'll help you finish cleaning."  
"Okay. I have some shorts and stuff in the third drawer down if you want."  
"Okay thanks."  
Callie went into her bedroom and shut the door as Arizona ate her breakfast.  
Callie came out wearing some short shorts and a tight tank top. "Is this okay?" She asked.  
"I-It looks great Calliope."  
"Thanks. I'll be back soon."  
Callie reached over and kissed Arizona's head and walked out the door.  
"What the fuck was that?" Arizona asked herself.  
~45 minuets later?"  
Callie came in the door sweaty and tired. She heard Arizona's voice through her closed bedroom door, "Yes she spent the night again Maura. But it's really my fault.. No I made her. I had another freak out.. Yes about Maria. I don't know what to do anymore. I need you to help me when you come here tonight. Yes Maur I asked her to dinner. Yes she's coming. I know you wanna meet her. Don't scare her off. I think I like her.. I don't wanna get in a relationship right now but I honestly do like her.. What? It's been three days since I cut. I know right? A new record. Okay have fun with your dead body. Love you too. Bye."  
Callie rushed out of the room and walked back in pretending she just got back. "Arizona? I'm back."  
Arizona walked out of her room, "Hey have a good run?"  
"Perfect. Mind if I take a shower?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Great. Thanks. Oh and what should I wear tonight?"  
"Something casual. I'm taking them to Joes since they've never been."  
"Sounds great." Callie walked into the bathroom and Arizona heard the water turn on.  
Arizona picked up some things around the house and made sure it was Maura Isles presentable. She knew Jane wouldn't care as long as there was beer but Maura liked things to be clean.

A while later Callie got out of the shower and met Arizona in the living room.  
"If you don't need anything else Arizona I'm gonna head home and do some stuff."  
"Oh.. Alright. I'll see you at Joes Calliope." She got up to walk her out and Callie moved to the door.  
"Oh yeah. Totally."  
Neither one of them moved towards the door.  
"Um I better go.." Callie said not moving.  
"Yeah.."  
"Arizona?"  
"Yeah Callie?"  
Callie didn't say anything but moved towards Arizona, cupped her face, and kissed Arizona softly.  
Arizona stood there shocked for a moment and kissed back.  
Callie pulled back gently and rested her head against Arizona's.  
"I'm sorry I've just been wanting to do that for a bit."  
"Don't be." Arizona whispered.  
"I really have to go."  
Arizona nodded silently. Callie kissed her one more time and opened the door and left.  
Arizona shut and leaned against the door smiling like a 16 year old girl who got asked out by the hot shot football player.  
~At the airport~

Arizona was standing there in the airport with her cliché sign that read "Isles and Rizzoli" waiting for her friends to come in.

She spotted a flash of blonde hair and waved the sign high over her head.  
She saw Maura waving back to her and walked as fast as she could to her friend. When they met they hugged tightly. "I have missed you my friend."  
Maura whispered.  
"I missed you too Maur."  
They parted and looked at eachother.  
"You look.. different Arizona."  
"I feel different. Where's Jane?"  
"She insisted on carrying all the luggage."  
Just then Jane Rizzoli came up to them struggling to carry 10 bags.  
"Hey Jane. Want some help?"  
"No I have it." She wheezed.  
"Lemme guess. 9 of those are Maura's?" Arizona said with a smile.  
"You got it. Can we go to the car please? I'm about to lose my arms."  
"Of course."  
Arizona led them to the car and helped Jane put the bags in her car.  
"Okay so I planned for us to meet Callie at Joes."  
"I'm excited to meet your lady friend."  
"She's not my lady friend. Just.. friend."  
"Who spends the night with you?"  
"You spend the night with Jane."  
"But we are just friends."  
"Oh whatever. Lets just go."  
~At the Emerald City Bar (aka Joes)~  
They walked in and Arizona waved to Callie who was sitting at a booth in a corner.  
"Is that her? She's very pretty Arizona." Maura stated.  
"You think she's pretty?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Well I've told you that you're beautiful numerous times Jane but you still don't believe me."  
"Oh whatever Maur."  
"No I mean it Jane I really do th-"  
"Guys c'mon I wanna go sit down." Arizona interrupted. She led them to the table and sat next to Callie.  
"Hey. You look great." She whispered to Callie.  
"Thanks. You do too." Callie said back smiling.  
"Maura Isles. You must be Callie." She held out her hand for her to shake.  
"Yes. I've heard a lot about you Maura."  
Callie shook her hand and flashed her the award winning Calliope smile.  
"Jane Rizzoli. Boston PD." Jane gave her a short nod.  
"Calliope Torres. Ortho MD."  
"Calliope. That's an interesting name. Originating from Greece meaning music and-"  
"Maur." Jane rolled her eyes. "Not the time."  
"Does anyone want anything to drink? I'll buy first round." Arizona offered.  
"Beer for me. Maura wants wine." Jane said.  
"Beer for me too." Callie said.  
"Be right back." Arizona got up and left.  
"So how long have you two been together?" Callie asked.  
"What? As in together together?" Jane asked shocked.  
"Well yeah.. I mean you two are basically sitting in each others laps and you just ordered for her I just figured.."  
"As much as I find Jane attractive and I would like to experiment and test the waters she has expressed many times her taste for men only." Maura stated with a straight face.  
Jane say there gaping at her like a fish out of water. "You wanna.."  
"Well of course Jane. You're very breathtaking."  
"I'm gonna go see if Arizona needs help with the drinks.." Callie said before hurrying off.  
She walked over to Arizona and stood next to her.  
"Jane just found out Maura wants to 'test the waters' with her." She stated.  
"Finally. I've been trying to get those two together forever." Arizona said smiling. She looked over to the booth and noticed it was empty.  
"Looks like they got somewhere. Oh well. Maur has a key to my house."  
"Well if you wanna go home.." Callie said slowly.  
"No I wanna spend time with you."  
Arizona said a little too quickly.  
Callie grabbed their beers and led Arizona back to the booth.  
"Arizona I want to talk about our kiss."  
"I don't regret it Callie. I just.. I can't get hurt again."  
"I wouldn't hurt you Arizona."  
"Callie I'm too much work. I'm not worth anyones time."  
"Hey. Don't you ever say that. You are so worth someone's time. You're way worth it Arizona."  
Arizona looked down and Callie took her hand.  
"I promise Arizona. I wouldn't."  
Callie lifted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her.  
They got interrupted by Maura and Jane coming back.  
"Oh did we interrupt something?"  
Callie and Arizona blushed and stammered. "N-not at all." Callie said  
"Jane when did you start wearing lipstick on your neck?" Arizona said with a smirk.  
"Screw off Robbins." She rubbed it with a napkin from the table.  
"Callie I just would like you to know, I am a medical examiner and I am friends with many many cops and we know many many ways to kill someone without leaving trace evidence. We will use those ways if you hurt my Arizona."  
"Maura!" Arizona said blushing hard.  
"Well I'm sorry that I just want to protect my friend. I can't see you hurt." Maura resisted putting 'again' in there.  
"Maura can I talk to you privately?" Callie asked.  
Maura and Callie walked into the bathroom and Callie locked the door.  
"Look I understand your worrying but I don't appreciate you threatening me. I like Arizona I really do. I don't want to and I would never hurt her."  
"You don't understand what she's been through."  
"Like hell. I heard you two on the phone. I understand exactly what she's been through."  
Before Maura could reply Callie unlocked the door and walked out over to the table. "I'm gonna go. I have to work tomorrow." She said grabbing her jacket.  
"Oh I guess I'll walk you out th-" Arizona started to get up.  
"No it's fine Arizona. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Callie walked away before Arizona could say another word.  
Arizona looked at Maura "What the hell happened in there?"  
"Nothing we just talked."  
"Maura Isles what the fuck happened."  
"Language Arizona."  
"I don't give a shit." She threw her car keys on the table.  
"I'm taking a cab." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar.  
"Arizona! Damn it.." Maura put her head in her hands.  
"It's alright Maur.. Just give her some space. You were just trying to protect her." Jane rubbed her back softly.  
"I know but.. I just can't see her hurt again. She almost killed herself Jane."  
"I know.. Let's go home and wait for her."  
~back to Arizona.~  
She gave the driver the address to Callie's house and waited, head and heart pounding.  
She walked up to the door when she arrived and knocked.  
Callie answered blotchy faced and sniffling.  
"I know Arizona. I know about the cuts."  
Arizona's heart dropped. Callie didn't want her.  
Callie grabbed her wrist and slid her sleeves up. She looked at the old gnarly scars and the fresh pink cuts. She bent down and softly kissed each one. Tears streamed down Arizona's face as Callie looked up at her. Callie pulled Arizona into her house and shut the door. Arizona kissed her and pulled on the bottom of Callie's shirt. Callie complied and pulled her own shirt off. Arizona gasped when she saw the long scar going across Callie's stomach.  
"I got shot 5 times.. They still didn't get one out."  
"B-By who?"  
"An ex. He got mad when I told him I was gay.."  
Arizona got down on her knees and kissed every inch of Callie's scar and Callie moaned softly.  
"Arizona I wanna take this slow." She whispered.  
Arizona nodded and got up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck hugging her.  
"Will you stay the night?" Callie asked  
"Yeah. Let me call Maura.. I kinda yelled at her." Arizona said grabbing her phone.  
She dialed Maura's number and waited.  
"Oh my God Arizona where the hell are you!" Maura's shrill voice yelled.  
Arizona sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm at Callie's Maura. I just wanted you to know I'm spending the night so don't worry."  
"Arizona Robbins you can't just-"  
"Good night Maura. Don't have sex on my bed with Jane. Love you." She hung up and sighed.  
Callie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
Arizona leaned against her and put her hands on Callie's.  
Callie kissed her neck and pulled her closer.  
"So this is slow?" Arizona joked.  
"Of course. Just second base." Callie bit Arizona's ear and pulled gently.  
"It's about to go to third if you don't stop it." She playfully slapped Callie's hand.  
"Arizona? What happened with your ex?"  
Arizona closed her eyes and pulled out of Callie's arms.  
"I-I..." Arizona ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Arizona it helps to talk about stuff..."  
"She raped me okay? Are you fucking happy now!" Arizona started breathing hard and pulled on the collar of her shirt.  
"Arizona calm down. Just breathe." Callie sat her down and tried to calm her breathing.  
Arizona couldn't slow it down "C-Call Maura."  
Callie grabbed Arizona's phone and called her.  
"Arizona are you okay?" Maura answered.  
"No she's not. She needs you. Come to my place now." Callie gave her the address and hung up.  
Maura got there 10 minuets later and burst in the room with Jane hot on her heels.  
Maura went into doctor mode.  
"Callie get some cold water. Jane get a pillow."  
Jane threw her a pillow from the couch and Callie went to get the water.  
Maura laid Arizona on her side and started rubbing circles on her back.  
Callie came back with the water and set it on the table, "Is she gonna be okay?" She asked.  
"Eventually she will. She just needs to calm down."  
Arizona's breathing started to slow down and she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead "I didn't mean.."  
"We know sweetie. We know. How bout we take you home and get you some rest huh?" Maura helped her up.  
Arizonas nodded avoiding eye contact with Callie. Maura led her out to the car and Jane looked at Callie "Ill kick your ass too ya know. Be good to her."  
With that she left Callie standing there alone.

*(The song is "Walk Of Shame by P!nk)  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
